


Hands

by UndeniableEnigma



Series: Of Hands and the Discoveries They Lead To [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, Derek one-sided (for now), M/M, Stiles' Hands, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniableEnigma/pseuds/UndeniableEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But yes, Derek may or may not have a bit of an obsession with Stiles’ hands. And it may or may not be more than just a bit of an obsession, but hey, what are ya gonna do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not also have a bit of a thing for Stiles/Dylan's hands. This is mostly how I see them, and kind of incorporates my Derek-Headcannon that he would enjoy Stiles being equal in more physical ways to him (ie: cleary Stiles does not take Derek's shit, but he's also the same height and has what look to be bigger hands). Anywho, yeah, hope somebody likes it.

Hands. Hands were going to be Derek’s downfall. Not hands in general, but a specific pair. Yes, it would be the hands of one Stiles Stilinski that would make Derek come undone. And most definitely not in the way it sounds. Although…no. Just no. But yes, Derek may or may not have a bit of an obsession with Stiles’ hands. And it may or may not be more than just a bit of an obsession, but hey, what are ya gonna do? It’s not like he just has a thing for hands, he’s not a weirdo or anything, and it’s not really a bi-product of the whole werewolf thing. He doesn’t just go around checking out people’s hands, it’s pretty much just Stile’s hands.

Derek still isn’t sure if there is something specific about Stiles’ hands or if it’s kinda an overall thing. He’s thinking an overall thing. 

Derek does know the first specific time he notices feelings of admiration for Stiles’ hands though. It’s when they’re holding tightly to the steering wheel, and both of their voices are raised in the cab of the Jeep. Derek is threatening and Stiles is calling him on his shit and they just look so…so…capable is the only word that Derek can come up with. Which is an odd thing to call hands, but that’s just what fits. 

Aesthetically they’re perfectly nice hands; long fingers, but not super slim and bony like lots of teenage boys. They don’t look like they’re made for piano playing or part of a spider species. The bones don’t stick out, and they connect back to large (but not huge) palms, with soft meaty flesh. Various callouses from lacrosse sticks and being in the woods far more than he maybe should. The palms are big enough to be called strong, but they aren’t ‘mits’.

If Derek had to describe what Stiles’ hands look like in one sentence he’d say they are the most proportional hands he’s ever seen. 

Derek likes it when Stile’s hands hang limply over the steering wheel as they’re driving. They hang off the top, using mostly pressure from the palms to control the vehicle, sometimes the right one resting lightly on the gear shift. Actually Derek likes a lot of things about how Stiles looks like when he’s driving. It’s kind of the only way to see Stiles calm (if only slightly) when he’s awake.  
And Derek isn’t even going to think about why he knows what Stiles looks like not awake, ie asleep, ie Derek popping by his room a bit too late one night and maybe not leaving immediately. Whatever, he has nicer eyes than Edward Cullen anyway. But it’s just that Stiles slouches slightly in the old Jeep seats, and he’s alert but not hyper because his eyes hold a spark of concentration. To make up for his long legs the seat is back quite a bit and his right arm stretches straight across to the wheel like a taught fence. A fence Derek sometimes really just wants to cross.

Wow, where did that come from? Umm yeah, Derek just really likes Stiles’ hands okay? Likes them driving, likes them waving frantically while talking, likes them flying across a keyboard, likes them wrapped around a lacrosse stick, or simultaneously skimming down a book page while scratching something out onto paper. But most of all Derek likes Stiles’ hands when they’re on him. Grabbing his arm to catch his attention, trying to rough him up right back, on his chest while Stiles keeps him afloat, patting his face to wake him up. 

Yeah, Derek really likes Stiles’ hands, especially on him. He would really like to have them on him a lot more. Derek thinks maybe he’ll have to do something about that, and maybe then Stiles’ hands really will make him come undone. Yes. Oh yeah. Just the way it sounds.  
Derek can’t wait to see just what Stiles “capable” hands can do then.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek fic, and my first fic on AO3. Any comments are welcome, thanks for stopping by :)


End file.
